Un juego llamado amor
by itsmaria
Summary: Elena había aprendido a vivir sola, a su manera, ya que no tuvo más opción. Pero entonces llega Damon, un chico que le hace cuestionárselo todo, un chico misterioso que la vuelve completamente loca. ¿Qué pasaría si se enamoraran? Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta es mi primera fanfiction, la verdad es que no sé cómo saldrá… Espero que os guste. La historia empieza siendo muy trágica pero ya veréis qué va pasando **

**CAPÍTULO 1**

La vida de Elena Gilbert había dado un giro enorme desde hacia tan solo un año, cuando murieron sus padres y su querido hermano, Jeremy. Desde entonces todo se había torcido, había tenido que conseguir un empleo y trabajar al mismo tiempo que estudiar para poder acabar el instituto y vivir bien. Ningún familiar suyo había querido hacerse cargo de ella y como tenía 17 años nadie querría adoptarla así que consiguió un empleo y se buscó la vida por difícil que fuera.

No había noche que no llorará por sentirse la chica más miserable y más sola de todo el mundo, pero de día tenía que sonreír, sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Sus amigos eran los únicos que día a día hacían que todo el peso con el que cargaba Elena se esfumara, aunque fuera por tan solo unos minutos. Cada día agradecía a Dios tener a gente como Caroline, Meredith, Kol y Elijah a su lado.

Elena trabajaba de camarera en el bar más conocido de Mystic Falls, el Grill. Allí cada mes cobraba lo suficiente para mantenerse.

Al principio se le hizo muy duro tener que levantarse cada día en una casa enorme, dónde ya solo quedaba ella… Tener que ver cada día el mismo sillón dónde siempre fumaba su padre, o la nevera, que estaba llena de dibujos de cuando Jeremy y ella eran críos. Se sentía tan culpable por no haber podido decirles un 'te quiero' el día de accidente. Ella pensaba, o quería pensar, que estuvieran dónde estuvieran siempre estarían con ella, apoyándola y queriéndola.

Pero pensando en temas más felices, ¡hoy empezaban las vacaciones! Elena y sus amigos estaban eufóricos, por fin acababan el instituto y por fin podrían ser libres hasta septiembre, que entonces empezarían la universidad, pero esta ya es otra historia.

\- ¡ELENA VENGA SAL! – Gritó Caroline desde la puerta.

\- Ay Caroline, qué ya voy. – Se quejó ésta saliendo a la calle dispuesta a ir a la playa con sus amigos.

\- Por fin. – Dijeron los chicos.

\- Eh, que tampoco he tardado tanto…

\- Bueno, venga subid. – Dijo Elijah, que era el que conducía.

\- ¡Las chicas a detrás! – Rió Kol sentándose rápidamente al lado de Elijah.

\- Qué infantil que eres Kol, enserio. – Se quejó Meredith subiendo a la parte de atrás.

\- Sí, sí… Pero ahora yo decido que música pongo.

\- ¡NO! – Gritaron todos.

Y ahí empezó una discusión sobre qué música iban a poner que a los 5 minutos terminó.

La playa estaba un poquito lejos de Mystic Falls pero llegaron lo más temprano posible para así encontrar buen sitio y quedarse hasta bien tarde. En una hora y media más o menos ya habían llegado.

\- Car, Mer. – Dijo Elena con dulzura.

\- Un minuto más… - Dijeron éstas al unísono.

\- Venga que ya hemos llegado. – Rió ella por su comportamiento.

Y entonces se levantaron de golpe y Caroline gritó y todos se pusieron a reír.

\- Eres tonta. – Dijo Kol aún riendo.

\- Venga vamos a coger sitio o algo. – Dijo Elijah con una sonrisa.

Salieron todos del coche y rápidamente se instalaron a la playa dispuestos a empezar el verano de la mejor manera posible.

Pasaron un día estupendo pero que para ellos fue demasiado corto. Aunque todos se lo pasaron muy bien, Meredith se quemó la espalda pero eso en un par de días ya se le curaría.

Cuando Elena entró en su casa se fue a la ducha dispuesta a quedarse allí una hora, luego comer algo y después irse a trabajar al Grill. Siempre era la misma rutina. De día todo era estupendo pero por la noche todo se complicaba, estaba harta de tener que trabajar.

Cuando tenía 13 años nunca jamás hubiera dicho que su vida se llegaría a complicar tanto cuatro años más tarde. Pero no quería pensar en el pasado, no quería pensar en lo feliz que había sido y en lo infeliz que se había convertido. Pero era inevitable.

Ella siempre pensó que cuando fuese mayor se enamoraría, le sobraría el dinero, tendría muchos amigos y sobretodo tendría a su querida familia a su lado. Pero la vida real no es de color rosa, y de eso Elena ya se había dado cuenta. Así que cuando sus padres y su hermano murieron dejó a Matt, su antiguo novio, un chico del que ella nunca había estado enamorada. También dejó a muchos amigos suyos y desgraciadamente también dejó de ser aquella chica la cual sonreía por todo.

Aquella noche el Grill estaba a tope de gente, se notaba que habían empezado las vacaciones, pensó Elena.

Solamente entrar se dio cuenta de que la esperaba una noche muy larga.

Cuando ya llevaba unos 45 minutos trabajando su compañera Sage, la cual nunca le había caído demasiado bien, le habló.

\- Mira – Dijo señalando con la mirada hacía la puerta para que Elena mirase allí, dónde estaban entrado dos chicos guapísimos, para qué mentir. – Son hermanos y hoy han venido a vivir aquí, dicen por ahí que tienen mucho dinero y que se han mudado a la mansión Salvatore que era de unos antepasados suyos o algo así. No están nada mal, eh? – Acabó Sage viendo a su compañera casi babeando.

\- Eh, bueno… No, no están nada mal. – Sonrió Elena diciendo la absoluta verdad. Pero ella se había quedado embobada mirando al moreno de ojos azules, era el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida. Pero sabía que él nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella así que siguió atendiendo a más clientes.

Para su sorpresa los dos hermanos se sentaron en la barra, pero su compañera Sage, fue rápidamente hacía ellos para atenderlos. O más bien para ligar, pensó Elena.

Enseguida Elena se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto a quedar embobada mirando al chico de ojos azules y se ruborizó segundos después que él la pillará y esta vez se fue avergonzada a recoger mesas.

1 hora más tarde ya no había vuelto a ver a ese chico que parecía tan misterioso y a su hermano, lo que en parte la alegraba porque si estaba cerca de ella no podía trabajar tranquila. Suponía que estaría bailando o que ya se habría marchado.

Elena le dijo a Sage que la cubriese que tenía que ir al baño, y así lo hizo pero lo que se encontró ahí no era exactamente lo que esperaba. Antes de entrar al baño vio salir del baño de hombres a una chica atándose la blusa y 5 segundos después a ese chico haciendo lo mismo con el cinturón.

Dios, ese tío era un completo guarro y aquella chica tampoco se quedaba corta, pensó Elena.

El moreno de ojos azules cuando vio a Elena hizo una sonrisa torcida, la cual hizo que Elena se ruborizase de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, tú también quieres? – Dijo el joven riendo viendo como Elena lo miraba.

En ese instante Elena se dio una hostia mental. Le había vuelto a pasar lo mismo. Se había quedado embobada otra vez. Estaba muerta de vergüenza. Solo se le ocurrió dar media vuelta y salir pitando de nuevo a ponerse a trabajar.

\- ¿Ya has vuelto? – Le preguntó Sage extrañada.

\- Eh, sí… Había mucha cola, esperaré un rato. – Sonrió Elena para que no le diera más importancia.

Aquella noche se le hizo larguísima a Elena pero por fin a las 2 AM pudo cerrar el Grill. Su compañera Sage se había ido una hora antes ya que decía que no se encontraba demasiado bien así que Elena se quedó barriendo sola y muerta de sueño.

Cuando salió cerró la puerta con llave y se aseguró de que todo estuviera bien y cuando lo hizo oyó un botella romperse y luego a un chico maldecir algo. Tenía mucho miedo y para su desgracia aquel día no había cogido el coche… Sin darse la vuelta para no ver a ese chico que parecía estar muy borracho, Elena camino rápido hacía su casa.

Pero a medio camino se dio la vuelta porque notaba que alguien la seguía y realmente se sorprendió al ver a ese chico otra vez.

\- ¿Quieres algo? – Dijo molesta.

\- Eh… No…Voy a mi casa. – Dijo el moreno cómo pudo.

\- Ya, claro. – Dijo ésta dándose la vuelta de nuevo para empezar a caminar aún más deprisa.

\- Eh, ¡espera! – Gritó el chico.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es que creo que me he perdido. – Le dijo cogiéndose a un árbol para no caerse. – Soy…nuevo.

\- Pues lo siento, yo no puedo hacer nada. - Le respondió Elena que estaba muerta de sueño.

Entonces el chico empezó a caminar hacia ella pero se cayó al suelo y Elena empezó a reírse.

\- Eh..no te rías..tanto y ayúdame…

El chico a esas alturas le pareció inofensivo a Elena así que lo ayudo y se lo llevo a su casa para que tomase un café y se le pasase la borrachera.

\- Qué dolor de cabeza… - Dijo el chico tocándose la cabeza.

\- No me extraña, con lo que has bebido. – Le dijo Elena.

\- ¿Haces esto con todos? – Preguntó él con una sonrisa torcida.

\- ¿El qué? – Dijo Elena poniéndose nerviosa por la sonrisa que hacía.

\- Acoger borrachos en casa. – Le aclaró el moreno.

\- No, pero es que tú dabas demasiada pena. – Rió sarcásticamente Elena.

\- ¿Y no se enfadaran tus padres si te ven conmigo? – Volvió a preguntar con esa sonrisa.

\- Eh… Lo dudo. – Elena hizo una mueca triste. Nunca nadie le había vuelto hablar de sus padres así, y la verdad es que dolía mucho. Pero quiso cambiar de tema. – Venga vete ya, quiero ir a dormir.

\- Veras, es que he venido en el coche de mi hermano y bueno nos acabamos de mudar. Y la verdad es que no tengo ni jodida idea de dónde está mi casa.

\- ¿Y dónde está tu hermano? – Se extraño Elena.

\- Me dijo que se iba con una camarera o algo así… Y sabes a qué. – Sonrió él de esa forma.

\- Sage… - Dijo Elena enfadada. Y al ver cómo la miraba el chico sonrió. - ¿Al menos sabrás la dirección de tu casa o algo, no?

\- Eh sí, es una mansión que está a las afueras del puedo. Supongo que la conocerás, es la mansión Salvatore.

\- Ah vale… Ya sé. – Dijo Elena mientras iba a buscar las llaves de su coche.

\- ¿Me vas a llevar? – Preguntó el chico.

Elena lo miró extrañada, ¿no era obvio?

\- Quiero decir no sabes ni mi nombre, ni si lo que te he dicho es verdad… A lo mejor soy un ladrón o un secuestrador. – Y al ver cómo lo miró Elena, rió y se excusó. – Era broma, soy Damon Salvatore, encantado. – Sonrió.

\- Yo Elena Gilbert. – Sonrió la chica también.

Los dos jóvenes fueron al garaje y subieron al coche de Elena y la chica lo llevo a su casa.

\- Pues ya está, es esta tu casa, no? – Preguntó Elena aún sabiendo que no se equivocaba.

\- Sí, gracias Elena. – Damon le giñó un ojo y bajó del coche. – Hasta mañana.

Espera… ¿Cómo que hasta mañana, es que habría un mañana? Sí seguro que cuando se despertase no se acordaría de nada, pensó Elena.

En fin, cuando volvió a casa lo primero que hizo Elena fue sin duda irse a dormir. Había sido un día totalmente agotador y lo único que quería era dormir.

Lo que ella aún no sabía es que este verano cambiaría su vida por completo, le esperaba un verano muy movidito.

**Bueno pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero de corazón que os haya gustado y si es así por favor no dudéis en hacer reviews o darle a fav o lo que sea. Eso es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo! Un besazo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por las dos reviews que me habéis dejado, ¡significa mucho! Aquí va el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste;)**

**Pd. Subiré capítulo cada sábado y a lo mejor algún día entre semana también jeje.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Cuando Damon despertó eran las 3 de la tarde, había dormido mucho pero era normal después de aquella noche.

Bajó las escaleras dispuesto a hacerse un café y entonces se acordó de aquella chica. Elena. Y sonrió al preguntarse cómo es que lo había ayudado en vez de mandarlo a la mierda después de lo que le había dicho en el bar.

\- Por fin te levantas. – Dijo su hermano Stefan que ya estaba en la cocina. – Tenemos que ordenarlo todo, que esta mañana casi me mato al tropezar con una caja de esas. – Dijo señalando las que había en el comedor.

\- Oh vamos Stef, tengo una resaca de la hostia, ¿no lo podemos dejar para mañana? – Peguntó rascándose la cabeza y bostezando.

\- No, ayer ya me dijiste eso. – Replicó Stefan.

\- Arg, está bien. – Se quejó Damon. - Veo que el polvo de ayer con esa camarera no te sentó muy bien… - Susurró con cansancio mientras daba la conversación por terminada.

Los dos hermanos se pusieron manos a la obra para acabar de ordenarlo todo esa misma tarde, y cuando ya casi habían terminado sonó el móvil de Stefan.

\- ¿Sí? – Pregunto éste.

\- Ajá… Vale. Sí, claro. Genial, pues allí estaremos. Adiós Elijah. – Eso fue todo lo que pudo escuchar Damon de la conversación.

\- ¿Quién era? – Preguntó el mayor de los hermanos por curiosidad.

\- Un amigo. No hagas planes para esta noche, hay una fiesta en la playa o algo así y estamos invitados. – Le aviso Stefan.

\- Y a mí por qué coño me invitan a una fiesta para críos. – Se quejó éste.

\- ¿Críos? No va a ser para críos Damon. Habrá universitarias, ya verás. – Sonrió su hermano. – Pero ahora tenemos que acabar esto, venga.

\- Está bien. – Cedió finalmente Damon.

Horas más tarde Damon y Stefan ya estaban subidos al coche del segundo para ir a aquella fiesta en la playa.

\- ¿Estás seguro que sabes cómo se va? – Preguntó Damon para nada seguro con su hermano.

\- Claro, no te preocupes. – Dijo éste tranquilo.

\- Ah y esta vez si no es molestia no me dejes tirado, sí? – Le dijo sarcásticamente Damon.

\- Lo siento. Pero bueno, volviste sano y salvo. – Dijo su hermano siempre buscando el lado positivo para todo.

\- Sí, gracias a ella. – Sonrió Damon más para él que para su hermano.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Stefan desconcertado.

\- Nada, déjalo… - Dijo Damon pensando en Elena.

\- En fin, ya hemos llegado. – Anunció su hermano después de un largo rato sin hablar. – Voy a ir a buscar a mi amigo, quédate aquí si quieres, o acompáñame o haz lo que quieras. – Dijo saliendo del coche como hizo Damon también.

\- Creo que me voy a decantar por la tercera opción. – Dijo Damon mientras sonreía mirando a una universitaria.

\- Siempre igual… - Pensó Stefan en voz alta ya que su hermano ya se había ido.

Stefan se quedó un rato andando mientras buscaba con la mirada a su amigo y después de unos 5 minutos lo encontró con su grupo de amigos, supuso éste.

\- ¡Stefan! Cuánto tiempo amigo. – Saludó Elijah nada más verlo.

\- Pues ya ves. – Sonrió Stefan. – Dime, ¿qué hay de nuevo, Eli?

\- No mucho la verdad… - Rió éste. – Mira, ven, éstos son mis amigos. – Dijó mientras los señalaba. - Éste es Kol, Caroline, Meredith y Elena. – Los señaló uno por uno para que le quedase claro a Stefan.

\- Encantado, yo soy Stefan un viejo amigo de Elijah. – Se presentó Stefan intentando memorizar sus nombres con sus caras.

\- Lo mismo digo. – Dijeron éstos con una sonrisa.

\- Eh, ¿y tu hermano, no venía contigo? – Preguntó Elijah.

Elena que ya desde un principio se había dado cuenta de que Stefan era el hermano de Damon porque lo reconoció de ayer cuando entro al Grill se le puso el corazón a mil solo de pensar que podría estar aquí también.

\- Sí, pero estará ligando con alguna universitaria. Ya sabes cómo es, no ha cambiado. – Le dijo Stefan riendo. Y entonces Elena se sintió como una estúpida por haber creído por un segundo que podría tener alguna posibilidad con Damon.

\- ¿De dónde ha salido este chicho? Porqué esta buenísimo. – Dijo Caroline en bajito para que solo la oyeran Meredith y Elena.

\- Ya ves. – Dijo Meredith que miraba a Stefan con los mismos ojos que Caroline mientras éste les iba regalando sonrisas.

\- Pues aún no habéis visto a su hermano. – Dijo Elena pensando en Damon.

\- ¿Lo conoces? – Preguntaron sus amigas.

Y entonces Elena, Meredith y Caroline se disculparon diciendo que iban al baño y se separaron del grupo y ahí Elena les explicó todo lo que pasó anoche.

\- ¿¡Y LO DEJASTE ENTRAR A TU CASA DESPUÉS DE LO QUÉ TE DIJO!? – Se escandalizó Caroline.

\- No grites tanto. Y sí, lo hice. La verdad es que parecía inofensivo y realmente me dio mucha pena.

\- Y te gusta. – Dijo Meredith después de medio minuto.

\- Sí. Bueno, no sé… Es que estoy hecha un lío porque sé que él nunca que se fijaría en mí. – Dijo Elena con pena.

\- Elena cualquier tío estaría deseando estar contigo. Eres preciosa, eres simpática, tienes un cuerpo genial, eres inteligente. Créeme ese tío… Damon – Rectificó Caroline. – estaría encantado de estar contigo. Estoy segura.

\- Opino lo mismo que Car, además si no le gustases o no le parecieras guapa no habría entrado en tu casa por muy borracho que estuviese. – Dijo Meredith haciendo reír a Elena.

\- Gracias chicas. Sois las mejores. – Dijo Elena sonriendo mientras abrazaba a ambas.

\- Bueno y ahora volvamos con los chicos. Que quiero saber más de Stefan. – dijo Caroline con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Y yo. – Rió Meredith.

\- Pues vamos. – Dijo Elena empezando a caminar.

Cuando las chicas llegaron hasta los chicos todo estaba igual. Con la simple diferencia de que había otro chico, el cual no podía ser nadie más que Damon. Cuando Elena vio a Damon el corazón le dio un vuelco y se empezó a poner nerviosa. Pero no podía escaparse de ahí, aunque lo deseara, porque ya era demasiado tarde.

\- Hey, por fin llegáis. – Dijo Elijah. – Mirad éste es Damon, el hermano de Stefan. – Meredith y Caroline instintivamente miraron a Elena ya que ese era el chico del cual su amiga les había estado hablando. Y Elena y Damon se miraron y el chico hizo esa sonrisa sabiendo perfectamente el efecto que causaba en Elena.

\- Hola chicas. Hola Elena. – Lo último lo dijo mirando a los ojos de la castaña.

\- Espera… ¿Os conocéis? – Preguntó Stefan extrañado.

\- Sí. Una larga historia. – Dijo Damon aún mirando hacía Elena.

Kol, Meredith, Caroline y Elena empezaron a hablar para conocerse mejor con los hermanos Salvatore y así lo hicieron durante una media hora. La verdad es que había conectado todos muy bien.

Damon y Elena se iban regalando miradas, pero la mirada penetrante de Damon siempre hacía que Elena apartase la suya ya que la ponía nerviosa.

\- ¿Queréis una cerveza o algo? – Preguntó Kol.

Todos dijeron que sí y cómo Elena deseaba con todas sus fuerzas irse de ahí aunque fuera por solo unos minutos dijo que iría ella a buscarlas y los demás aceptaron. Excepto Damon.

\- Enserio puedo hacerlo yo sola. No hace falta que te molestes. – Dijo Elena justo cuando habían empezado a caminar para ir a buscar las cervezas.

\- Ni tú tampoco, princesa. – La contradijo Damon. Elena se había quedado muda, ¿la acababa de llamar princesa de verdad? – Además, no voy a dejar que las lleves todas tú. Soy un caballero. – Continuó éste.

\- Ya, claro. – Dijo la morena.

Ahí se formó un silencio realmente incómodo ya que ni Damon, ni Elena sabían que decirse.

\- Joder. – Dijo Damon al ver la cola que había. Y Elena se rió.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – Le dijo Damon al ver cómo se reía.

\- Nada, es solo que tardaremos bastante así que enserio, puedes irte. No me importa. – Dijo ahora Elena con más seriedad.

\- No. No me voy a ir.

\- Oye, yo que tú no bebería mucho. No vaya a ser que después tus padres te regañen. – Dijo Damon bromeando con toda su buena intención. Elena lo miró con odio, ya que eso le dolió muchísimo. ¿Quién se creía que era? Una vez lo dejaba pasar, dos ni de coña. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero no quería hacerlo delante de él.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Cógelas tú. – Dijo con la voz rota mientras se iba corriendo a algún sitio dónde no hubiera nadie.

Elena empezó a llorar. No quería hacerlo pero no podía parar. Quería desahogarse y en ese instante deseo que ojalá ella hubiera muerto con su familia, así ahora no tendría que sufrir.

\- ¿Elena? – Dijo Damon que la había intentado seguir para ver qué le pasaba. – Elena. – Dijo cuando finalmente la vio sentada delante de la playa llorando. En ese momento se sintió como un imbécil por haberle dicho eso. No tenía ni idea de su vida, ni si tenía padres o no.

\- Elena… Yo… Lo siento. – Se disculpó Damon que se puso de píe detrás de ella.

\- Mis padres murieron. - Dijo intentando que no doliese, pero era imposible dolía. Dolía mucho.

\- Soy gilipollas. No lo sabía… Perdóname. – Se intentó disculpar sintiéndose un mierdas.

\- No importa, no lo sabías. – Se giró para sonreírle. Pero no pudo. Sólo le salió una mueca triste.

Damon se sentó a su lado y se apoyó a su brazo haciendo que la cabeza de Elena cayera a su hombro.

\- Hace más o menos un año tuve… Bueno tuvimos un accidente de coche. Solo sobreviví yo…Mis padres y mi hermano no. – Dijo Elena con dificultad. La verdad es que no tendría por qué estándole explicando su vida. Pero lo necesitaba. – Desde entonces vivo sola, ya que nadie de mi familia quiso hacerse cargo de mí. – Continuó con pena.

\- Eres muy fuerte. Y valiente. – Admitió Damon con admiración.

\- No lo soy… - Empezó a sollozar Elena. – A veces deseó que hubiera muerto yo con ellos. No sabes lo duro que es…tener que estar en la misma casa…

\- Ey, no digas eso. – La cortó Damon. – Nunca jamás vuelvas a decir eso, ¿me oyes?

\- No lo entiendes. – Dijo Elena intentando no empezar a llorar, pero fue imposible.

\- Eh… - Dijo Damon mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas. – No llores. No estás sola, ya no. – Elena asintió aunque en lo más profundo sabía que sí que lo estaba. Y siempre lo estaría, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

\- Gracias. – Dijo Elena.

Elena se levanto y se secó las lágrimas dispuesta a ir a por las cervezas, que sus amigos ya deberían estar esperándoles y Damon la imitó en lo primero.

\- Elena, ¿estás segura qué quieres ir? – Dijo el chico siguiendo sus pasos.

\- Sí, sí. No pasa nada. La vida sigue. – Sonrió.

\- Está bien.

Después de unos diez minutos haciendo cola, que era realmente larga, Damon y Elena cogieron las cervezas y fueron hacía sus amigos los cuales al verlos se extrañaron ya que habían tardado mucho. Y su única excusa fue que había muchísima cola, que no era exactamente falsa.

Damon se quedó fascinado con Elena. Esa chica era un mar de sorpresas…. Nunca hubiera imaginado que no tuviera familia y que por dentro estuviera tan destrozada cómo le había demostrado antes en la playa, y aparentase estar perfectamente bien.

Durante toda la noche Damon se fijo que Elena no dejaba de sonreír y de hacer bromas. Y ahí se dio cuenta de que la chica con la mirada pedía a gritos ayuda. Quería que alguien le dijera que todo iba a salir bien y no estar tan jodidamente sola con todo ese dolor inmenso que la absorbía. Y él quería estar ahí para ella. Y lo iba a estar. No pensaba dejar que Elena sufriese todo ese inmenso dolor sola ya que desde el primer día que la vio sabía que esa chica era especial y diferente.

**Espero que os haya gustado :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Primero de todo, lo siento muchísimo por no haber continuado con la fanfic, no tuve inspiración, ni ganas. ¡Pero he vuelto! :D Aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo, y muchas gracias por esos comentarios, ayudan mucho! 3 **

**Por cierto, me he cambiado el nombre, antes era RubyDSW (o algo así xd) y ahora soy itsmaria :)**

Cuando Elena se despertó se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, al principio se asustó, pero al girarse y ver allí a sus amigas, se tranquilizó. Poco a poco fue recordando que estaba en casa de los hermanos Salvatore, ya que éstos la invitaron a ella, y a sus amigos, la noche anterior.

Suponía que estaría en un tipo de habitación de invitados, pero era realmente enorme para ser eso. Y entonces recordó la primera vez que vio a Damon y a su hermano, en el bar, cuando su compañera Rose le dijo que tenían bastante dinero.

Elena intentó despertar a Caroline y Meredith, pero fue una misión imposible ya que sus amigas siempre bebían mucho más que ella. Decidió que las dejaría seguir durmiendo, ya que estarían muy cansadas, y ella sola fue inspeccionando la casa, para encontrar a sus dueños o a sus amigos, ya que no estaban en la misma habitación que ellas.

Al salir de 'su' habitación, vio un reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 9 AM y se extrañó, ya que ella no acostumbraba a levantarse tan temprano los días con resaca. A pesar de ello, siguió con su búsqueda hasta llegar al salón, donde se sentó al sofá después de rendirse. Esa casa era muy grande para vivir solo dos personas, pensó la chica.

Elena se levantó y fue hacía una ventana enorme que había al lado y se quedo un rato mirando allí, hasta que decidió subir a por sus amigas, o irse ella sola ya que no sabía qué hacer. Y cuando se giró se dio un susto de muerte al encontrarse con él.

\- Me has asustado. – Dijo Elena con la mano en el pecho.

\- Lo sé, perdona. – Contestó Damon con esa sonrisa que ponía tan nerviosa a Elena.

\- Yo… Hmmm… Me acabo de despertar y… No sabía a dónde ir. – Dijo nerviosa la chica para excusarse, ya que se sentía incomoda en la casa de Damon.

\- No importa. – Dijo el moreno. - Después de anoche yo creo que se despertaran a la una, como mínimo. – Continuó con una carcajada.

\- Seguramente sí. – Sonrió Elena. – Bueno, yo creo que tendría que...irme.

\- ¿Tan rápido? ¿No quieres desayunar primero?

\- Eh… No, no, no quiero molestar.

\- ¿Molestar? ¿Qué dices? Si molestaras no me hubiera acercado a hablarte. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que Elena se ruborizase. – Anda, ven. Tendrás hambre.

\- Está bien. – Cedió Elena aun roja.

Cuando Damon se giró para guiar a Elena hasta la cocina, hizo una sonrisa de triunfo, pero eso la chica no pudo verlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Damon. – Y no vale nada. – Dijo automáticamente después.

\- Hmmm, ¿un zumo de naranja? – Dijo insegura.

\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó Damon con una carcajada.

Elena se puso muy roja al oírlo, ¿a lo mejor esperaba que le dijera algo mejor, cómo café? La morena llena de dudas e inseguridades, se quedó observándolo y cada movimiento que hacía Damon, cada gesto, cada todo, le parecía perfecto. Ese chico la estaba volviendo loca, pero tenía que olvidarse de él, ya que estaba segura de que jamás le correspondería.

\- Aquí está. – Dijo el chico sonriendo.

\- Vaya Damon… Muchas gracias. – Sonrió sincera Elena.

\- No hay de qué. Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a prepararme lo mío. – Elena observó como el chico después de decirle aquello, volvía al salón. Y la morena, extrañada, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer lo siguió, dándole un sorbito al zumo.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Bebes bourbon por la mañana? – Se asqueo Elena.

\- Sip. – Rio Damon por la mueca que puso la chica.

\- No puede ser. – Dijo Elena con la misma cara que antes aun si creérselo.

\- Oh vamos. Tampoco está tan mal. Además ayuda a olvidarte de todo, eso es un punto a favor. – Dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo.

\- Pero la vida no funciona así, Damon. Tienes que enfrentarte a tus problemas, tienes que enfrentarte a la realidad.

Damon hico una mueca triste y se fue. El también había sufrido, y aun estaba sufriendo. Aunque a pesar de todo, lo ocultaba perfectamente.

Elena se sentó al sofá y se acabo su zumo. Se quedo un rato pensando hasta que decidió subir para ver si sus amigas seguían durmiendo. Y asi fue. Ni si quiera se habían movido. La chica rio, y se fue en busca de Damon o alguien para anunciar que se iba, ya que no quería ser mal educada.

Paso por delante de una habitación que tenia la puerta abierta y decido entrar con cuidado para ver si había alguien despierto. Pero no encontró a nadie. Cuando se giro para irse oyó la voz de Stefan llamándola.

\- Stefan. – Dijo Elena girándose, y se encontró con Stefan con una toalla en la cintura. Se acababa de duchar, supuso Elena.

\- Querías algo? – Sonrió el chico tan amable como siempre.

\- Eh, si… Yo ya me voy a ir a casa, vale? Muchas gracias por todo. – Agradeció sinceramente Elena.

\- Oh, está bien. No es nada Elena, nos gusta tener a amigos aquí. Es muy grade esta casa para dos personas.

\- Si. – Rio la chica. – Bueno, adiós. Ya nos veremos. – Se despidió.

\- Claro, adiós. – Sonrió el chico.

Elena se propuso buscar a Damon para ver si lo podía encontrar, ya que quería despedirse también de él, pero no lo pudo encontrar así que decidió simplemente irse.

Lo que Elena no sabía es que cuando se fue, Damon la observo desde su propia ventana.

_Unas horas después…_

\- ¡ELENA! – Gritó Caroline justo después de que Elena le descolgara el teléfono.

\- ¿Qué pasa Car? – Rio ella.

\- Como que ¿qué pasa? – Se enfado la rubia. – Se puede saber porque nos dejaste tiradas? Osea a Kol y Elijah vale, es compresible. Son idiotas. Pero a nosotras? Dios, nos podrían a ver violado, ¡apenas los conocemos! – Empezó a exagerar.

\- Eh Car, vamos tranquila. Son de fiar, eso se nota y lo sabes. Además ayer dijiste que Stefan te gustaba, ¿no te acuerdas?

\- Si, lo sé. – Rio tontamente. – Pero igualmente, ¡eso no se hace! Te quiero ver en mi casa dentro de 15 minutos. Y si, es INDISCUTIBLE. – Exagero la última palabra y finalmente colgó.

Elena salió de casa para ir andando a la de su amiga, ya que tampoco estaba demasiado lejos cuando de repente vio un viejo camaro azul, conducido nada más ni nada menos por Damon. Y acompañado de una rubia despampanante.

Cuando Damon la vio, le dedico una de sus sonrisas pero Elena hizo como si no lo hubiera visto. Por suerte el chico iba en coche y solo fueron unos segundos. Después de eso se fue casi corriendo a casa de su amiga.

Llamó al timbre y rápidamente apareció su amiga, acompañada por Meredith.

\- Ey, hola chicas. – Se alegró Elena de que estuvieran todas, pero ellas la miraban con cara reprochadora. – Eh, no os pongáis así. – Dijo aguantándose la risa.

\- Anda pasa. – La invito Caroline.

Las chicas se sentaron en el sofá y como siempre empezaron a hablar. Principalmente de lo de esta mañana y de lo que pasó anoche.

\- ¿Oye, podemos hablar de algo que no sea Damon, por favor? – Preguntó Elena algo molesta de que el chico fuera la estrella de la conversación.

\- Ey, ¿Qué te pasa? Que no te gustaba? – Dijo Meredith.

\- No. No me gusta. – Dijo Elena segura, aunque por dentro era un manojo de inseguridades. – Es un imbécil, es un imbécil guapo y sexy. Pero luego deja de ser imbécil y se convierte en un chico sensible que parece comprenderte. Hasta que vuelve a ser un imbécil.

\- Te gusta. – Concluyeron sus amigas al unisonó.

\- NO! – Negó Elena. Debía olvidarse de Damon y centrarse en otra cosa. – Bueno, miramos una peli? – Preguntó Elena con la esperanza de que aceptaran.

\- Por mi sí. – Dijo Meredith.

\- Y por mí. – Sonrió la rubia.

\- Genial, que os parece...hmm… ¿Todos los días de mi vida? no, demasiado triste. Mejor Soul Surfer. – Propuso Elena.

\- Está bien. Pues Soul Surfer. – Aceptaron sus amigas.

Y así pasaron las tres una tarde mirando esa película. Elena adoraba esa película, le recordaba a la vez un poco a su hermano, no por el surf ni nada de eso. Sino porque él nunca se rendía, siempre conseguía lo que quería y eso era algo que Elena siempre había envidiado y admirado mucho de él. Ella quería ser la fuerte esta vez. Lo tenía que ser.

Después de mirar la película se quedaron todas dormidas hasta que a las 21.50 sonó la alarma de Elena.

\- Mierda. – Maldijo en voz alta.

\- Qué pasa? – Preguntó Meredith aun dormida.

\- Que me he dormido y tengo turno en el Grill eso pasa. Suerte que siempre me pongo una alarma 10 minutos antes… - Dijo Elena más para ella que para sus amigas.

\- Seguid durmiendo. – Dijo al ver que Caroline también se despertó. – O id a cenar, no sé. Son casi las diez.

\- No, yo también me voy. Mi madre me estará esperando para cenar. – Dijo Meredith.

\- Arg. Pues yo me quedo durmiendo. – Contradijo Caroline tapándose la cara con la almohada.

\- Está bien Car. Nos vemos mañana, o nos llamamos como sea. – Dijo Elena despidiéndose de sus amigas.

El Grill estaba bastante lejos de la casa de su amiga, así que Elena se puso a correr maldiciendo el no haber cogido el coche antes. Y encima le rugían las tripas ya que no había comido nada de nada.

Esta noche será larga, pensó la chica.

Al entrar al Grill eran las 22.10, tampoco llegaba tan tarde. Se puso a trabajar tan rápido como entró deseando que su jefe, Matt, no se hubiera dado cuenta. Aunque su compañera Sage ya la miraba mal.

\- Llegas tarde. – Le reprochó su compañera.

\- Diez minutos tarde. No es para tanto, me dormí y he venido corriendo. – Se excusó harta de su compañera. Sage casi siempre llegaba tarde y por un día que se dormía ella ya era un delito.

\- Está bien, Elena. Esta te la debo. – Y por una vez Sage se comió su orgullo por lo que Elena sonrió.

Media hora después llego Damon, con la misma rubia de antes. Elena estaba ordenado las botellas de tequila por lo que no los vio entrar, pero Damon sí la reconoció.

\- Elenita. – Dijo Damon con esa sonrisa suya tan peculiar, mientras se sentaba a la barra con su 'acompañante'.

\- Da..Damon, vaya que sorpresa. – Dijo Elena con una sonrisa, intentando que no fuera muy falsa.

\- Ashley, esta es Elena. Una amiga. Y Elena, esta es Ashley. Otra amiga. – Las presentó Damon riendo.

\- Encantada Elena. – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

\- Ya, hm... Lo mismo digo. Bueno ¿qué queréis? – Dijo Elena yendo directamente al grano, ya que no quería aguantar eso.

\- Para mi Bourbon. – Dijo Damon otra vez con esa sonrisa.

\- Y para mí… Hm… También, si, Bourbon. – Dijo Ashley insegura. Se notaba que quería gustarle a Damon. Ilusa, pensó Elena.

\- Está bien. – Dijo Elena mientras se lo preparaba.

\- Aquí esta. – Dijo unos minutos después un poco incomoda ya que Damon le estaba besando el cuello a su 'amiga'.

\- Mmmm… Gracias Elenita. – Dijo Damon mirándola con una mirada provocativa.

¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla Elenita? ¿Quién se creía que era?

Elena siguió trabajando como pudo, ya que Ashley y Damon no paraban de darse el lote allí mismo, hasta que se hartó.

\- Oye, ¿no os podríais ir a otro lado? Como a vuestra casa? – Les preguntó molesta.

\- Ey, relájate. – Le dijo Ashley mientras continuaba besando a Damon. – Estamos bien aquí.

\- Tranquila, ya nos vamos. – Dijo Damon con una sonrisa mientras se levantaban.

\- Genial. – Le respondió Elena aunque eso solo le molestó más.

A las 23.15 Elena tenía 5 minutos de descanso así que decidió ir a que le tocara un poco el aire y lo que vio no le cambio demasiado el humor. Ya que en el callejón de al lado estaban Ashley y Damon haciéndolo. Solo al verlos ya se volvió corriendo al bar, y se encerró en el baño a mojarse un poco la cara.

Este era un día de locos, era como si Damon tuviese dos caras. A veces era un cabrón pero cuando estaban a solas cambiaba. No lo entendía. Pero ¿por qué se preocupaba por él? Si él jamás le importaría Elena. Estaba confusa, necesitaba despejarse de todo. Pero no podía. Tenía que volver a trabajar.

Al salir del baño fue como un deja vu, se encontró a Damon. Como la primera vez que hablaban, pero esta conversación fue peor.

\- Te he visto. – Dijo Damon sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿A dónde? – Dijo Elena poniéndose nerviosa.

\- Vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero ¿nos estabas espiando?

\- Damon, claro que no. Lo que hagas con tu vida no es de mi asunto, es más, ni me interesa. Haz lo que te la gana. – Contestó la morena a la defensiva.

\- Ya lo hago. – Dijo él aun sonriendo mientras se acercaba más a Elena.

\- Oye, ¿por qué te comportas así?

\- ¿Así como? – Preguntó Damon sin entender nada.

\- Pues así, no sé. Como si no te importara nada ni nadie, como si fueras de piedra. No sé, es como que eres un capullo, pero luego cambias y eres comprensible y sensible. ¿Por qué Damon? ¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo en cubrirte con una fachada de superficialidad?

\- Yo… No sé de qué me estás hablando. Yo soy así. Siempre lo he sido.

\- Damon, tú no eres así. No seas así. - Damon la miró, pero se fue. No quería, o más bien, no podía aguantar sus palabras.

**Gracias por leer! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Dos semanas después de esa conversación Damon y Elena casi no habían hablado. La chica notaba como Damon la evitaba así que tampoco le iba a insistir mucho pero estúpidamente le molestaba, y por si fuera poco, echaba de menos al chico. Y Damon simplemente tenía miedo, porque para Elena, él era transparente y sabía que si dejaba que Elena lo conociese más, la chica acabaría huyendo. Y no quería eso. Así que simplemente la evitaba, porque su pasado era de todo menos bonito.

Aquella mañana de finales de junio Elena no trabajaba así que como tampoco tenía nada que hacer decidió irse a una playa muy bonita que estaba apartada de todo. Es donde siempre iba para despejarse, ya que allí no había nadie y después de la muerte de su familia eso era lo que necesitaba; despejarse, estar sola… Ese sitio era muy especial para ella.

Cuando llego ahí sonrió. No había nadie. Justo como quería. Lo primero que hizo fue dejar todas las cosas en un rincón, quitarse la ropa y lanzarse al mar. Oh ese genial aroma de mar, esa agua tan azul, ese sol… Todo era perfecto. Unos minutos después salió del mar y se sentó sobre su toalla de playa para leer. Se puso a leer Las Ventajas De Ser Un Marginado, ya que Meredith se lo había prestado y le había hablado muy bien de él. Aunque no le estaba gustando, le daba mucha pena el protagonista.

Y de repente oyó unos pasos, lo cual significaba que alguien también estaba ahí. Pero no le dio mucha importancia, ni se giró. Simplemente continuo leyendo su libro, bueno el de Meredith en realidad.

\- Mucho calor? – Oyó a un chico diciéndole detrás suyo, y en seguida se dio cuenta de quién era.

\- Damon? – Dijo rápidamente girándose para ver si era realmente él y no fallo.

\- Elena? – Contestó flipando.

\- Que haces aquí? – Se levantó para que pudieran hablar mejor y noto como Damon le echaba una mirada de arriba abajo, y se puso nerviosa.

\- Que haces TÚ aquí? – Contradijo Damon sonriendo.

\- Pues tomar el sol, bañarme, estar sola, leer. – Como si no fuera obvio, pensó la chica.

\- Ajá, ya veo. – Y sin más se sentó a su lado, dejando sus cosas por ahí.

\- Enserio? Dos semanas evitándome y ahora vienes aquí como si nada? – Dijo Elena muy molesta.

\- Eh, he tenido mis motivos. Y para que lo sepas, vengo aquí desde que llegue a este pueblo, no te creas que te estoy siguiendo o algo. – Explicó el chico, sabiendo que Elena no merecía esto.

\- Tus motivos? Cuales, Damon? Que tenía razón? – Ironizó Elena a lo primero.

\- Es mejor que no lo sepas, créeme. – Advirtió.

\- Espera, creo que los sé. – Y tras una breve pausa continuo – Ashley. – Matizó.

\- Elena, Elenita. Que poco me conoces. Esa chica no es de mi tipo, ni si quiera me gusta, es una distracción. – Sonrió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- Típico. – Rió Elena.

\- Eh, ella vino buscándome y yo quería pasármelo bien. Deberíamos pasarlo bien nosotros también. – Sonrió de nuevo con su peculiar sonrisa y después rio al ver la cara que puso Elena.

\- Damon, lo siento. Realmente siento que te rompieran el corazón. – Dijo Elena acertando en su duda y dándole en donde más le dolía.

\- ¡Deja de hacer eso! – Le espetó Damon cabreado ya que esa chica no fallaba ni una.

\- El que? – Se asusto Elena por el modo en que se había puesto él.

\- Leerme. Descifrarme. Llámalo como quieras. Pero deja de hacerlo, no lo aguanto. – Dijo sinceró Damon.

\- Yo… Lo siento Damon, simplemente es que... – No sabía que decir, realmente se sintió estúpida en ese momento, no tenía ni idea de por lo que había haber pasado el chico.

\- Lo jodido es que tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho, sabes? – Dijo Damon, refiriéndose a lo de aquella noche y lo de ahora y dejándose ver como realmente era.

\- Los ojos dicen mucho. – Sonrió Elena queriendo dejar ese tema atrás. No quería ver al chico sufrir.

\- Eh, te vienes? – Dijo el chico señalando el mar para cambiar de tema.

\- No. No, ahora no. – Le enseñó el libro a Damon y el solo asintió y se fue con su típica sonrisa sabiendo que Elena lo miraría al irse, y no se equivoco.

\- ¡Vente! – Gritó Damon desde el agua unos minutos después. Y al ver que la chica dudaba hizo pucheros. – Por favor.

Elena solo rió y dejó el libro dentro de su bolsa para meterse en el agua con él. Damon hizo una sonrisa de triunfo mientras la veía corriendo hacia él.

\- ¡Está fría! – Se quejó Elena cuando ya estuvo a su lado.

\- Pues yo creo que se está genial. – La contradijo.

Se pasaron media hora hablando sobre tonterías, riendo y jugando cuando de repente una ola lanzó a Elena hacia delante, justo donde estaba Damon. Y el chico, con sus fuertes brazos la cogió por la cintura para que no se cayera. Y los dos sintieron esa conexión, esa fuerza que los unía. Damon sonrió, y Elena también. Y en ese momento pasó, todo el mundo se paró, el mar dejó de existir. Solo eran ellos.

Damon se acercó a Elena lentamente, y Elena puso sus manos en la nuca del chico y tan rápido como la palabra 'si' es dicha se besaron. Y después de ese beso, vino otro, y otro. Hasta que una ola muy grande los hizo caer a los dos, y esta vez, Damon lo pudo evitar.

Elena se puso a reír, y Damon también.

\- ¿Salimos? – Propuso Elena. – Tengo las manos arrugadas. – Rió.

\- Claro. – Dijo él riendo también.

Ni el uno ni el otro tenía ganas de pensar en nadie más que no fuese el otro, en ese momento, en ese lugar, eran solo ellos.

\- ¿Sabes? – Empezó a hablar Damon una vez estuvo en la toalla. – Este lugar tiene algo. – Afirmó.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo la chica mirándolo. – Es especial.

\- Sin duda. – Sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué me evitabas, Damon? – Preguntó curiosa.

\- Oh, de verdad tenemos que hablar de eso ahora? – Y al ver que ella no decía nada supuso que eso era un sí. – Esta bien. – Cedió él. – Simplemente… No quiero decepcionarte, vale? No quiero que pienses que soy quien no soy. – Le costaba un mundo decir todo aquello.

\- ¿Por qué ibas tu a decepcionarte? – Estaba muy confundida en este momento, que quería decir con eso? Ella sabía que Damon era complicado, pero tenía que haber un motivo. Al menos uno. Alguno que le explicaba porque se comportaba de esa forma tan bipolar.

\- No lo entenderías. – No podía continuar, no le podía hablar de su pasado. – Lo siento, Elena. Será mejor que me vaya.

\- No, Damon espera… - Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya se estaba yendo. – Adiós… - Susurró tristemente Elena, sabiendo que Damon no lo escucharía.

Por qué iba él a decepcionarla? Vale que se acueste con quien quiera pero eso no la decepciona solo la molesta. Es más, lo entiende. Un corazón roto a veces no se puede arreglar. No lo entendía. Por qué se comportaba Damon así? Necesitaba hablar con él.

Y entonces pensó en el beso, e instantáneamente se toco los labios, recordándolo y recordándolo, y recordándolo. Damon la estaba volviendo loca.

Y sin quererlo, se quedó dormida. Ahí. En su toalla.

Se despertó horas después gracias a su teléfono, que empezó a sonar.

\- ¿Sí? – Contesto aun dormida.

\- Elena, ¿dónde cojones estas? – Era Kol.

\- Oh, me he quedado dormida, lo siento. – Mierda, aquella tarde había quedado con sus amigos y se había olvidado completamente.

\- No pasa nada. Te esperamos todos al Grill, 30 minutos, no más. – Cuando colgó Elena cogió rápidamente todas sus cosas y las metió en su bolsa, se vistió y se fue corriendo hacia su casa, para darse una ducha rápida. Suerte que esa playa no estaba demasiado lejos.

Llegó al Grill corriendo, y habían pasado más de 30 minutos, pero no pudo evitarlo. Vio a sus amigos reunidos en la mesa 6, era esa su mesa y se acercó ahí para sentarse.

\- Vaya, mirad quien aparece por aquí. La desaparecida. – Dijo Caroline haciendo reír a todos.

\- Lo siento chicos, ni me acordaba. – Se excuso la morena.

\- No pasa nada. – Dijo Elijah. Tan caballero como siempre.

Se pasaron toda la tarde bebiendo cervezas, hablado de cosas sin sentido y riendo. Y cuando Elena alzó la cabeza para mirar hacia delante, se dio cuenta de que en la mesa de delante estaba ni nada más ni nada menos que Damon Salvatore, y su hermano.

Caroline, al ver que su amiga estaba mirando ahí les propuso algo.

\- Eh, ¿invitamos a Damon y Stefan Salvatore?

\- Claro. Cuando más seamos mejor. – Sonrió Kol. - ¿Dónde están?

\- Detrás de ti, idiota. – Y todos se pusieron a reír.

Stefan y Damon estuvieron encantados de unirse a ellos. Mientras hablaban, Damon y Elena no paraban de echarse miraditas y sonreír. Elena quería saber que le escondía Damon, pero era imposible no sonreírle cuando le miraba con esos ojos. Además tampoco quería presionarlo, ella tampoco tenía ningún derecho a saberlo.

Minutos después Elena anunció que se iba al baño, ya que se estaba mareando. Pero la verdad es que Damon la ponía nerviosa, muy, muy nerviosa. Tenía unos ojos muy penetrantes, unos ojos que te obligaban a mirarlos hasta que ya no pudieras aguantar la mirada más. Y encima eran preciosos. Era muy intenso estar a su lado, pero le gustaba. Dios. No estar con él la volvía loca, y estar con el también la volvía loca. Era literalmente de locos.

De pronto la puerta del baño se abrió, y apareció el aludido de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Damon? – Elena estaba flipando, ¿por qué venia al lavabo de mujeres?

**\- **Quería hablar a solas contigo, básicamente. – Sonrío. – Son muy pesados tus amigos, sabes? – Aunque si a ti te caen bien… - Dijo riendo sarcásticamente.

\- Damon – Dijo Elena para que el chico fuese directamente al grano.

\- Me lo he pasado muy bien esta mañana. – Y mientras decía esas palabras se iba acercando poco a poco. – Estabas muy guapa. – Dijo sin ningún reproche viendo como Elena se ponía instantáneamente roja.

\- Yo también me lo he pasado bien, Damon. – Respondió a su primera frase, y ya solo tenía a al chico a dos centímetros. Notaba su aliento en la cara, dios. No podía dejar de mirar esos labios, esos perfectos labios que besaban tan bien. Solo de pensarlo Elena dio rápidamente un paso hacia atrás, ella sabía muy bien que para Damon solo sería una más en su gran lista de mujeres y aunque tuviesen esa conexion tan extraña, no podia dejar que nada pasase entre ellos. No queria salir herida. Y de tanto tirar para atrás, acabo chocando con la pared, facilitando el trabajo de Damon que se fue acercando poco a poco.

\- Oh, Elena… - Dijo el chico mientras le rozaba su perfecta cara con un dedo.

\- Damon, para. – Dijo la chica cogiéndole de repente su mano para apartarla de su cara. Y viendo sus intenciones de que la iba a besar, Elena fue más rápida y huyo de ahí. – Para esto, ya tienes a Ashley. – Le dijo fríamente. – Para de ser así Damon, deja de comportarte de esa forma. Eres tan bipolar… No te entiendo, es imposible entenderte. Te comportas como un jodido imbécil y luego pareces un caballero y..y yo no puedo con esto ¿sabes?. Siento mucho que te dejaran roto, de verdad que si. Pero déjame dejarte una cosa bien clara. Yo NO pienso ser tu juguete. Y si, sé que me voy a arrepentir de decirte esto, porque me vuelves loca, me vuelves demasiado loca. – Le espetó en la cara para luego largarse de ahí con sus amigos. Realmente había sido muy sincera, solo quería que Damon se pusiera en su lugar. Que la entendiese. Mientras volvía a la mesa con sus amigos oyó un fuerte ruido, un golpe. Y supo que había sido él, y le importaba. Pero no quería que le importase.

En el resto de la noche Damon y Elena se habían estado evitando entre sí, y era normal. Era todo de locos. Pero a la mañana siguiente Damon no se escondió como había hecho anteriormente, sino que se plantó en la mismísima casa de Elena para hablar.

**Chicas, perdonadme no estoy nada orgullosa de este capitulo. La verdad esque creo que me hubiera podido quedar muchisimo mejor, pero bueno… Aqui lo teneis, espero que os guste! **

**Espero vuestros comentarios :)**


End file.
